disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Electronique
Electronique is a minor character on the television show Kim Possible. She is a villain of Go City who is able to utilize the power of electricity and use it for her own nefarious purposes. She is also one the many adversaries of Team Go, a team of superheroes devoted to the protection of Go City. History Originally imprisoned by Team Go, Electronique makes her debut in "Stop Team Go" where it is revealed that she had escaped from prison. After gaining her freedom, Electronique sought vengeance against Team Go for her imprisonment. After luring all of Team Go into a trap, she used a modification of the Attitudinator which she called the Reverse Polarizer, to change Team Go from good to evil. Unbeknownst to Electronique, Shego had since turned evil and she was turned to good instead. With the majority of Team Go's members at her disposal, Electronique plotted to terrorize Go City and bring it to its knees by using the very superpowers that had previously kept it safe. Despite the Reverse Polarizer's effect, Team Go still bickered like they used to forcing Electronique to send them to find Shego: the one who had kept them in line and on track before they had disbanded so she could turn her evil. However, Shego came to them along with Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and Rufus after seeing what her brothers were being forced to do for Electronique. She was eventually defeated by Team Go (who had all become good) with assistance from Ron who had temporarily been turned evil again. As Electronique was being escorted by Team Go back to prison, spewing out threats of her return, Ron accidentally dropped the Polarizer, which zapped Electronique, turning her meek and willing to do her time. It is unknown if she was ever restored to normal. Personality During her only appearance in "Stop Team Go", Electronique is shown to possess a very bad temper which is often triggered by Team Go's constant bickering concerning things she believes to be pointless such as similes and metaphors. This also reveals how little patience she has, even for her own followers. Electronique is also very vengeful and won't let anything stand in her way when seeking it out such as Evil Ron when he tried to steal the Polarizer to attempt to turn Kim evil. Her competency makes her roughly the most dangerous of the Go City villains. However, after getting zapped by her own modified device, the Reverse Polarizer, she becomes nice, perky, and perfectly willing to go to jail for her crimes, and pay her debt to society. Either way, last seen, she was no longer villainous and if not restored to normal probably did her time, or might have gotten early parole for good behavior. Abilities "She's an electronics whiz, I mean if it's got wires, she can make it a weapon and if it's already a weapon she can make it a better weapon." - Shego Electronique is an electronics genius who uses electricity and creates weapons, most notably, according to Shego. She weaponizes any electronic device, or drastically improves any weapon. In addition, Electronique's suit, which is powered by a battery or generator on her leg, allows her to project electrical blasts from her hands. And, she obviously uses all her power for evil. Appearances *"Stop Team Go" Category:Kim Possible Villains Category:Females Category:Reformed Category:Antagonists Category:Adults Category:Evil geniuses Category:Humans Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Villains from TV Series